Cursed Island
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: Some special students of different middle schools of Japan are going to Ryuuki island. Little do they know that they are walking into a death trap. Give an OC if you have the guts. ACCEPTING OCs!
1. OC form

**Angel: Assalam o alikum minna san!**

**Rebecca: What's this?**

**Angel: a new horror story! with a lot of blood, mystery and drama! I got this idea while watching a certain anime! I keep forgetting the name of that anime.**

**Tsurgi: Angel san does not own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

Some very special students of Junior High schools of Japan are being sent 'Ryuuki island'

Most teenagers envied the young students who were sent to Ryuuki island but little do the VIPs know that the island where they are heading is a death trap where death awaits them!

* * *

**Angel: So this was pretty much the prologue or introduction.**

**Rebecca: Anyone interested?**

**Here is the OC form:**

**Name:**

**Nick name: (what others call you. what you call others)**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Casual clothes:**

**Beach Clothes:**

**Things you will bring with you**

**Past bio:**

**Love interest: (Gouenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Yamino Kageto, Kiyama Hiroto, Nagumo Haruya/Burn, Suzuno Suusuke/Gazalle and Fubuki Shirou are taken)**

**Strengths:**

**Flaws:**

**Quirks/Habits:**

**School:**

**Relationship with:**

**IE cast:**

**My OC(Angel) and other OCs:**

**Extra info:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Angel: Assalam o alikum mina! I finally got my writer spirit and motivation back**

**Rebecca: She is accepting one-shot requests**

**Angel: ANYONE BUT GOUENJI! Mamera I'll have your request done in a few days.**

**Tsurgi: Angel doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or most of the OCs in the story, she only owns Angel, Flare and some minor-OCs and her plot.**

* * *

Azumi Haruka was running to Raimon junior high while tying her wavy black hair in a red ribbon as she yelled "I'm late! I am so late!"

She was running so fast that she couldn't stop herself and ended up crashing into a girl with icy blue hair with some strands standing out, ocean blue eyes and fair skin. "Ow!"

"Gomen nw sai! Yumiko chan! I am so sorry!" Haruka apologised with a small bow.

"It's okay Haruka chan" Yumiko replied as she forced a smile on her face while thinking _"Watch where you're going you clumsy woman"_

"Konichiwa Yumiko! Haruka!" Aki greeted them while she along with Haruna, Fuyuka and a 15 year old girl with hip long blonde hair with a black ribbon hanging on the edge and crimson red eyes known as Nezu Mikami.

"Konichiwa!" Yumiko and Haruka said in union.

The six girls were walking across the school yard when they hard a yell.

"COOKIE! GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES FUDOU AKIO! COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE! I WANT MY COOKIES! GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES! YOU MOHAWK!" The voice belonged to a female who the managers recognised very easy, it belonged to their cookies loving friend Ushiromiya Mycella or Myce for short, was chasing Fudou Akio who was holding her box of cookies.

"Matte! Mycella! Matte!" Ushiromiya Mikoto who was Mycella's twin shouted as she stopped panting and then resumed running.

Mycella wasn't listening, she was close to Fudou when _THUD! _Fudou got hit on the head with a leek by Elle causing him to fall on the ground.

"Ha ha ha serves you right!" Mycella yelled at Fudou and in return got a glare.

"Fudou! are you alright?" Nezu asked as she offered him a hand to help him stand up but Fudou roughly slapped it away and got up.

"What was that for? You violent woman!" Fudou shouted Elle who just rolled her eyes.

"I don't like you that's why! You bench-dating BAKA!"

A girl with waist long blonde hair, dark red eyes, a child-like figure saw the little situation from under a tree holding a book.

"Elle-chan is quiet violent don't you think Sayomi?" a girl known as Sakura said.

"Hmp? yeah... whatever now if you'll excuse me I have to go to class." Sayomi said not caring as she walked away.

Sakura just shook her head when she spotted a letter tied to a shirukuen on the ground which had her name on it.

Inara Rumie who had pure red eyes, long yellow hair and her front bangs were short took her books out of her locker when a letter with a red crescent seal on it fell out.

Rumie was surprised on finding a letter as she walked along the hallway and bumped into some one. "Ah Gomen Nota chan!"

"It's okay Rin" Nota Sun replied "Hey, you got a letter too?"

"yeah I did you got it too? weird. I wonder if anyone else got the letter?" Rumie wondered.

* * *

**AT ALIEA GAUKEN**

Hiroto was walking down the hall way along with Mirdowika. "Shut up Mai!" they heard Burn yell in embarresment at Mirdowika's sister with his face as red as his hair.

"O come on Burn, don't you have an respect for yourself?" Gazalle mocked.

"What did you say? snowman" Burn yelled

"That's enough you two!" Hiroto said while coming in between Burn and Gazalle.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Mai exclaimed as she slapped her forehead. "I found these letters on the table which had our names on them"

The four boys glanced at eachother then back at Mai and took the letters from her.

* * *

Angel and Flare Starling entered their house totally exhausted when they got pounced at by their pet cubs.

Angel's lion cub 'Lily' and Flare's tiger cub 'Ember' nuzzled their faces while the sisters scratched their ears.

"Hey Flare, I bet Toramaru would be so happy to find out that you have a pet tiger cub?" Angel said grinning.

"What do you mean?" Flare asked a bit confused but she soon realised what she mean't as her face crimsoned

"Shut up! what about Gouenji?" Flare came with a come back.

"How did you know about him?" Angel asked with a faint blush.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" she smirked.

Lily and Ember brought two letters to the sisters who then glanced at teacher and read the letter:

_You are invited to Ryuuki island where we have opened a 5star resort, We would like you to be our guest here and be the first ones to enjoy on our tropical island. We can promise that you will have a 'killer' time._

_From,_

_Virgillia and Lucifer._

__The last line of the letter made chills run down their spines.

* * *

**Angel: That's it, so whatcha think? tell me if I missed any OC.**

**Rebecca: Angel needs three more OCs.**

**Angel: oh yeah, those who gave me an OC and I did not PM them so please tell me two more things about your OC, her beach clothing:  
What she will bring with her.**

**Gouenji: Please review**


End file.
